The Saviors of Xante
by vanman86
Summary: AU The story of four people, brought together by the destruction of their homeland, and unified in their resolve to avenge the deaths of their family. A definite SS!
1. Chapter 1: The present

Hello, all you beautiful people! This is my first, ever story…so please be nice! Constructive criticism is always welcome, although the same can't be said for flames.

OK, the story will have some S/S although I may need some help regarding the fluffiness…

Definitely not an E/T (So very sorry to all E/T lovers out there)

It's an A/U fic, so some characters may be a bit OOC

Err…I think I have said it all really, so on with the disclaimer and story!

**Disclaimer – **I don't own CLAMP or its characters. But I do own this fic!

**The Saviors of Xante**

_**Xante, in the year 1754**_

**1st Chapter**

Sunlight streamed in through the dirty and smudged glass windows of the once grand palace of Xante. Moth eaten curtains fluttered in the breeze, and as the sun shone upon them, it was easy to see their long gone grandeur.

The palace was eerily silent; nobody had graced its halls for many years, following the attack by the enemy. All had fled, or worse been killed inside the very halls where they had once walked so cheerily and gaily once upon a time.

The palace radiated deep, never ending sorrow; the cracked tapestry and once fine designs, scars of pain to the lonely palace.

Although most of the palace was now bathed in the sunlight, the rays refused to reach one particular corridor. That was where the royal family had once resided.

The old corridor, with its frayed carpet, was the only holder of the royal blood that had been spilt that night by the enemy. Eager to gain rule of this prosperous kingdom, they had slain all of the royals.

Or so it was deemed by those that remained to tell the tale. It was impossible for them to conceive that anyone from the family could have escaped.

Each royal chamber seemed to tell its own sorry tale of the destruction that had been wrought upon the family. A massive blue chamber was now the permanent home to many skeletons, whose background and standing in life should have given them a more appropriate funeral.

However, no one had dared to return the bloody scene, and the enemy had not wanted the palace in itself.

Thus the palace stood there, and sometimes odd glimpses could be seen of what it had been like in its former glory.

Wreaked cottages surrounded the palace. Once the home of the servants and army of the royals, the emergence of the enemy had caused them to flee their homes, for fear lest they be burnt alive within their house.

Nobody was there to witness the tortured screams that came from the palace, or the sudden extinguishing of the royal chambers. Nobody knew how the royal family had been killed, or even who their enemy was.

Only a name whispered in the wind that was all they had to call the enemy. A name that brought shudders to the most experienced warriors, and sent a chill down the spine of those too young to remember much.

Children were forbidden to say that name, although many whispered it when alone. The Tristaie. In the ancient language of Xante, it literally meant "The ones who destroy it all."

**Changes of scene – Some of the survivors of that night are now in another village, and talk amongst themselves. **

Three old men and two old women could be seen murmuring to each other. Ever so often, one of them would break off and look up at the night sky, causing all others to do them same.

It seemed a ritual, as the delay was punctual, and seemed to be part of their discussion. Suddenly, a little girl with shiny black hair in two little pig tails bounced over to the elders.

"Grandfather!" she called in her sweet voice. Her arrival seemed to put the elders at ease, and the tension suddenly disappeared.

"What were you talking of, Grand father? Is it about…about…The Ghost Town again?" she inquired.

The old man silently nodded, and asked her whether she would like to hear what they were saying. At the little girl's obvious excitement, he smiled a little, and then pulled her down to sit next to him. Both simultaneously looked up expectantly at the old woman in front of them.

The old woman nodded once, before opening her eyes to reveal milky white eyes to the gathered audience.

"It was a long time ago…" she began in a croaky voice.

**Flashback**

"Your Highness. Congratulations. Your wife has just given birth to yet another baby boy, "said the Court Doctor monotonously.

Apparently he had known what the king's reaction would be, as the King asked, in an uncertain voice, "Anot…another one? Are you sure it's a boy? Please tell me you are joking?"

"Sorry Your Majesty but this is no joke. You shouldn't have promised your wife to try until the royal family received a little girl. Now you are going to have to try again, and for your sake, I hope it's a baby girl."

The King groaned, before opening his honest brown eyes, and walking towards his wife's chambers. Upon reaching there (it had been a rather long walk), the man peeped his head around.

"Honey!" cried a soft female voice. The man grinned and slowly walked up to the woman and little bundle lying on the bed.

"Come on Fujitaka, you know he won't bite," the woman said slyly, before depositing his new born son onto him.

"I know that Nadeshiko. It's just that I wonder exactly how many little boys we will have before we get a girl."

Upon seeing his wife's red face, he hurried to add, "NOT that I don't love them all or anything…its just that it can get a bit too much, having one little boys, not even counting the new addition."

The queen of Xante sighed, and looked sheepishly at her husband.

"Fuji…I know we already have a lot of children, but I really want to try one more time, to see if I can get a little girl. And I know that this time it will be a girl. I am sure of it honey."

The King sighed, and looked up straight into his wife's startling green eyes. Noticing the plea in them, the king just nodded resignedly, before murmuring, "I can't see you unhappy now could I?"

The room erupted with a squeal, which was soon cut short by the noisy wailing of the baby. "Oh thank you!" gushed Nadeshiko, before becoming completely absorbed in her duties as a mother.

**End Flashback**

The old woman chuckled, before looking upwards at the sky once more, a gesture followed by all except the little girl.

The old man whispered to his granddaughter to look up to. When questioned, he smiled sadly, and said, "To remember the glorious dead."

With that the old woman started again.

**Flashback**

King Fujitaka had an odd sense of déjà-vu, as a courtier rushed up to him, and hurriedly told him, "Your Majesty! Your wife has just given birth! It is…"

The King waited tensely, although he was almost certain that it was another boy.

"Oh your Majesty! It is….a girl!" cried the excited courtier, before bowing low and running off yet again.

Fujitaka just stood there for a few minutes in shock, before setting off at a run too.

Once inside his wife's chambers, he froze still. His wife had a tiny bundle pressed against her chest, her eyes filled with pure elation. As soon as she saw him, she let out a squeal, before beckoning him to come.

He tiptoed to his wife's side, who slowly gave him the bundle as if it were the most precious thing in the world. And in Fujitaka's eyes, as soon as he had seen his little baby girl, she was the most precious thing in the world.

A fuzz of brown hair that promised to become a gentle copper color framed a face with delicate features and clear white skin. Then the baby opened her eyes, causing Fujitaka to let out a gasp. Her eyes were of a clear green, so innocent and pure that it made him want to clutch his little daughter for ever.

Looking down again, he was surprised to note that her tiny fingers had curled around his finger, and that she had fallen fast asleep.

Again noting with awe her delicate beauty, he looked up with a happy smile towards his wife, who gave him one in return.

"What shall we call her?" he whispered.

"Sakura. The cherry blossom. Those blossoms reflect her beauty," she whispered softly, causing him to smile.

"Sakura Kinomoto. I love it."

Both smiled, before calling their little boys to see their new baby sister.

Both rushed into the room, the eldest, Touya, coming in first. He paused at the doorway, as though unsure, and then walked softly towards the tiny bundle that his mother held in her arms.

Glancing down, Touya's sharp black eyes suddenly softened, causing his parents to look on happily. To see their normally stern son looking so gently at his little sister made them very happy.

The next, Yukito, smiled gently at his baby sister, and held her soft, dimpled hand between his own, in awe of her fragility.

**End Flashback**

"…That was the happiest moment of the royal family's lives. They finally had a sense of purpose with the approach of the newest addition, Sakura Kinomoto, and all four doted over her. Those were the good times."

With that the old lady heaved a final sigh of sadness, and looked up into the stars again.

Her blind eyes seemed to pierce through the skies, although in reality she was lost in her memories.

With her sightless eyes turned upwards towards the sky, the old woman cried, for the loss of royalty, and for the death of her beloved homeland, Xante.

Finally! The first chapter is finished! I can't believe it was sooooooo long!

Now…._press the little blue button and say something about this story…go on….I know you want to !_


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscence

I am sooooooooo sorry to all my reviewers! I know, I know, it has been a pretty long time since I updated cringes as people stare angrily but I had exams! And you all know how exams can get….or parents for that matter…glares evilly at parents

Anyway, thank you to (In no particular order):

**Chang – **Wow, thanks dude (Or is it dudette? Hehe…) By the way, I am a dudette, just in case you are wondering….By the way, although I don't mind anonymous reviews, I would prefer signed ones…..makes it more…personal!

**Manoli – **Again, thank you, especially for the criticism! I wuv you! You didn't flame me but you still pointed out some weak points! grins like a maniac

**Green aura – **Thank you! You can't believe how ecstatic I am! After having read fics for the longest time, I suddenly got struck with a bright spark….so, again thank you!

**Windflight – **Hi! Erm…I am not really sure about the whole babies and hair thing….I know that when I was born, I had a slight fuzz of hair (my father was nice enough to take a picture of bawling, red, wrinkly little me…nice eh?) and my cousin also had a bit of hair when he was born, so I just sort of assumed that they all had hair...scratches head sheepishly Sorry, I am rambling again...happens when there is no one there to slap me around the head! Anywayz, what do you think of the story?

**Walking Green Cucumber - **practically glows Oh thank you! It's my first fic, so I was so worried about the response! Thank you so much! I love you! (In the platonic sense so chill )

Anyway, to all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU! And if anyone is interested in giving me any ideas for the fluff part, (although that part is quite a long way away…) please don't hesitate to email me at my email id k? Again, extremely sorry for the extra long wait!

Anyway, on with the disclaimer and story!

By the way, sorry for any mistakes! Am trying my best to correct it all!

**Disclaimer: **One day when I have enough money I will buy CCS from CLAMP! It's my heart's ambition nods fiercely…but until then….breaks down into sobs it aint mine! WAHHHHHH….!

Enjoy!

(I just realized how long the review thingy was… ...wooooowww…sorry guysOO

**Xante 1740, at the summer palace of King Fujitaka**

A gentle breeze drifted through the chambers of the royal couple, as the brilliant rays of the early morning sun hit the balcony. A fine mist from the early morning dew trailed inside, passing the awakening pair.

Fujitaka opened his eyes slowly, to see his beloved wife, Nadeshiko, snuggling up to him, her face content in her sleep.

He chuckled at how adorable she looked while asleep, and fell back onto the bed, feeling too comfortable to exert himself and get up.

Suddenly, he heard a tiny pair of feet tap along the corridor near the chamber, growing closer and closer, and then the door of the chamber opened.

Fujitaka only had time to crack open one brown eye, when he was engulfed by his little daughter, Sakura, who literally pounced onto the bed. Giggling, and bouncing up and down, she seemed the epitome of happiness. Her clear, sweet voice sang out, "Wake up Otou-san, Okaa-san! See how the sun greets you!"

At her beloved daughter's voice, Nadeshiko sat up drowsily, mussing up her little girl's hair in the progress in a loving gesture. Said girl pouted a little, straightened her hair, and then flung herself onto her parents to give them her good morning hug.

They reacted enthusiastically, and then watched in amazement as their three year little girl bounced off the bed, did a few graceful cartwheels, and then, smiling impishly at her parents, she whispered, "Shhhh….I am going to wake up Onni-chan!"

** Note from authoress – Touya is Onni-chan, and Yukito is basically Yuki-chan…I can't imagine Sakura calling anyone else Onni-chan, and you have to admit, Yuki-chan sounds sooooo cute ne?> **

Grinning once again at her parents, Sakura skipped off along the long, long corridor, before finally coming to a screeching stop in front of her eldest brother's bedroom. She smiled again, before slamming the door open…and receiving a bucket of water in her face as a reward.

Sakura gaped, very much like a fish, soaking wet to the bone. Her elder brother stood smirking in front of her, his sides heaving with silent laughter, before saying in a mock stern voice, "Now kaijuu, didn't I tell you to knock? May be you wouldn't be like this if you had listened to your brother eh?

Sakura, who has up to this moment been simply standing there suddenly, went bright red, and walking up very quickly to her Onni-chan, she grinned menacingly, or as menacingly as a three year old girl could look, before stomping, hard, on her brother's foot.

"I am not a kaijuu!" she shrieked, before huffing and stomping out of the room, her clear green eyes clearly betraying her irritation.

She stomped on to the next room, and knocking hurriedly, stepped into her other brother's room. "Ohayo Yuki-chan" she trilled to the silver haired, brown eyed boy, who in turn gave her a gentle grin and a soft "ohayo" in return.

His eyes started to dance with amusement when he noticed her wet clothes, and added in a whisper, "Touya got you good this morning didn't he?" At her nod, he smiled, before walking up to his cupboard, and retrieving a fluffy gold towel. Kneeling a little to be at eye level with her, he vigorously toweled her dry, before adding in a kind voice, "Never mind imouto-chan, you know he truly loves you. That is why he teases you."

Green eyes met his brown eyes attentively, before sparkling with vibrant happiness once again. "Thank you Yuki chan!" she squealed, before waving, and bounding off along the corridor to the breakfast room, where her parents and Onni-chan were having breakfast. Her other brother, Yukito, joined them soon afterwards, completing the family.

**Much later, in the afternoon – **

Sakura twirled around the trees, trying to catch the falling blossoms. So entranced was she with nature's beauty, she almost didn't realize that she had a rather large audience, all of whom were watching her attentively and adoringly.

Her parents gazed down at their little daughter in pride, arms around each other. Touya Kinomoto, the eldest of the household, stared at his little sister with a rare soft look on his face. The next, Yukito, stood there, smiling happily.

The young princess' happiness was infectious, and all of the staff that served the royal family had also halted in their duties to see the little girl dance.

Said little girl was now too busy in pulling her older brothers towards the tree to notice the attention bestowed on her, and as she danced with her brothers around the tree, covered in blossoms, all laughing gaily, life for the Kinomotos looked perfect.

**A few weeks later:**

Sakura stepped inquisitively into the hall, rushing forward as the sound of footsteps told her that her parents had visitors.

She shielded her eyes against the sudden bright light in the throne room, and opened her eyes to see a man and a woman, dressed in rich clothes, holding on to a little girl with beautiful gray wavy hair and amethyst eyes.

She looked about the same age as Sakura, and Sakura, eager as ever to make friends, jumped forward and curtsied to the trio, before straightening and chirpily saying, "Hello, I am Sakura Kinomoto! What is your name?"

The girl shyly replied, "Tomoyo Daidouji," and smiled timidly at Sakura. Sakura grinned back, and then taking her new friend's hand, started to pull her towards the royal gardens outside. She glanced at her parents for their approval, and they nodded.

**Nadeshiko POV**:

I watched as my little girl ran out with her cousin, before smiling at my own cousin and her husband, who watched as Sakura pulled their daughter into the gardens with smiles of their own.

My cousin, Sonomi Daidouji looked and me, and laughing, pulled me into a hug.

"It is so nice to see you Nadeshiko! How beautiful you look! And I can tell, your little Sakura is going to be just as beautiful as you!" she gushed.

I smiled again at my cousin's exuberance, and we moved back towards a couch, so we could gossip much better. We were soon utterly involved in talking about our children.

**Fujitaka POV:**

I watched my wife and her cousin chatter about everything, and then turned, to talk to Shieng Daidouji.

** Bear with me people; I have no idea about this guy's name…so I did the best I could. Gomen! If anyone knows anyone traditional Japanese and Chinese names (as I will be needing a lot more very soon) please email me...pretty please with pears and pineapples on top! (What? I have a thing for those two ok!)>**

Clapping one hand on his shoulder, I gestured to another couch, where we could talk in peace about the general state of this kingdom, signaling to one of the staff to bring us some wine.

The Duke and Duchess Daidouji, as their formal title was, were very dear friends of ours, and we were both thrilled to see them after three years. Sonomi's kinship with Nadeshiko meant that she and her husband were closest in line for the throne after my children. However, they did not desire the throne, and were extremely loyal subjects, and had been our advisors for many years. Ours was a very old friendship, one that spanned many years.

As I looked outside into the royal gardens where our children played, I hoped that this friendship could continue along the generations, although by the looks of things, my little daughter already had another, and a loyal ally upon whom she could rely.

Smiling happily, I turned to Shieng, and we sat down to discuss politics with great interest.

**Normal POV**

**Outside, in the gardens:**

Sakura chased Tomoyo around the trees, their clear sweet laughter echoing across the huge park. Finally, Sakura caught up with Tomoyo, and grinning impishly, caught her.

Tomoyo laughed, and then both girls became absorbed in talking to each other about the sort of things that all three year olds talk about, like dolls, unicorns, etc.

Both were just discussing what they would call their unicorns if they got one when Nadeshiko arrived at the entrance to the gardens, and beckoned them inside.

Sakura nodded, and taking her best friend's hand, she walked towards the palace. As they neared the entrance, Sakura paused for a second, and whispered to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan, thanks for playing with me! Ano….can we be best friends?"

At this, Tomoyo grinned, and clasping her hands together, squealed "Yes!"

Both girls giggled, before skipping off into the throne room, where they solemnly informed their amused parents that they were now best friends for life.

At this moment, Touya and Yukito, both of whom had been out training, returned, only to face an extremely happy Sakura, who jumped around them telling them excitedly about her best friend.

Both Yukito and Touya looked up to the girl that Sakura referred to as her best friend, and after a second of silent contemplation, both gave Tomoyo a nod, Yukito saying, "Welcome to the family Tomoyo-san"

Tomoyo nodded back, and then was pulled by Sakura to see her room. Both girls exited the room giddily, and were watched by their indulgent family.

As the years passed, Tomoyo's new hobby became to draw her best friend, and to design costumes for her. Sakura, though still freaked out occasionally by her rather maniac best friend, would pose and dress up in the clothes that Tomoyo had made, while Tomoyo would draw Sakura, extremely quickly.

So strong was the bond between Sakura and Tomoyo that Tomoyo's parents decided to buy a mansion next to the royal palaces which Sakura regularly went to, so that the two best friends were never far apart.

Of course, then came the dreaded day when Sakura and Tomoyo turned five and both of their families decided that the girls needed to attend school.

It was only after a lot of persuasion from Touya and Yukito, both of whom could not stand the sight of their forlorn little sister as she packed for her new school without her best friend that the families decided to hire tutors that would teach both the girls every day.

Although most girls were trained in sewing, stitching and art, Sakura and Tomoyo, in addition to all that, learnt mathematics, history and martial arts.

Both families knew that as heirs to a long and illustrious line, both the girls might face many enemies, and therefore it was necessary for them to be able to defend themselves.

And thus, time passed on, with Fujitaka and Nadeshiko ruling the land of Xante with all their advisors. Everything was at peace, and no one knew of the terrors that awaited the royal family in the years to come.

_Sooooooo, what do you think? Like? Hate? Indifferent? Give me criticism, I don't mind! Just no flames please!_

_Look into my eyes….you are feeling sleepy….veeeeryyyy sleepy….good….now….review….thats it…push that little blue button down there……go on….._

_Mwah people!_

_By the way, to anybody who got confused, please just email me! Oh, and this is set when our dear little Sakura is 3…._

_Au Revoir! _


End file.
